User talk:LaserGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LaserGhost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 17:42, August 30, 2010 Lunch I'm eating lunch. It's lunch time here. That was good! DarkusAlpha 20:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Who's BMX? I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Like it? It's my first custom sig. It only took me trial and error to figure that out. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just post the link! (Sticks thumb up at lazerghost) I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The link of the blog with the new 2 bakugans. A thumb up at someone is good. It's like "Great job!" Think they do that here only. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I am on the blog! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I'm here. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 3. Only virtual ones. And they all are New Vesitora ones. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Best part!: You get to choose who you what to be your guardian bakugan! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, That's 3 of them! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget that my Brawlacus is my guardian bakugan. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Who's Gyzo?I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Have Gyzo get me out. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Say "Bakugan Return" He will return to ball form. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 13:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) just fill him up with garbage. He's your new trash bin. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 13:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Try digging for tresure! He's your shoval! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 13:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I was bured into yyoutube. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 13:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't come up It doesn't come up so what is it a picture of? Birds of a feather flock together 13:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry Oh sorry! Birds of a feather flock together 13:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! I have an account on here if you want to contact me - Have a great day! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You have recieved a Darkus Ramdol and a Darkus Glotronoid from the Bakugan Shop. Your point total is now 120. Have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm online now, I had to get sleep. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 16:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You have recieved a Ventus Mystic Chancer from the Bakugan Shop. Your point total is now 115. Have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 16:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You recieved a Silver Terrix Gear from the Bakugan Shop. Your point total is now 105. Make sure you get a Bronze Warius before they're all gone on February 14th and have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 23:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC)